Alternate TKO
by Vampire Tails
Summary: An alternate ending and continuation for the Season One episode "TKO". What if the kid hero didn't win? what would happen?
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **I HAVE BEEN A WRITING FREAK LATELY! so this was initially a roleplay, but I decided to take it upon myself to write the rest since it wasn't going anywhere. Bubz (Mr. Gar) and Emm (Kaio and Enid) and I (TKO) were stars in the beginning for the first few lines, but ya know, a solo story is a solo story. I was alone for the rest. I hope you enjoy, and please review! I love reviews!

* * *

**Alternate "TKO"**  
**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

A scraggly-haired, edgy boy lay upon the Bodega's sign, his legs dangling, lazing about even after he'd just destroyed the marquee with a sword-like power beam. He grinned down at those who opposed him, those who wouldn't leave him alone and thusly made him mad, glowing a very dark, _dangerous_ purple, and chuckled sinisterly. "You still think you can take me on?"

Someone deep in the corridors of a vile, alter ego's mind was pleading to stop whatever madness possibly went on in the outside world. Kaio cried out and screamed to be let out in a frantic mess inside quite a cramped up, dimly purple cage.

_"Someone help!"_ he shrieked, with a noticeable crack in his voice. He _had_ to do something. Somehow.

Enid had stared up towards the insane, temperamental, power hungry child who had taken Kaio's place, with a twinge of confusion and dread on her face. Never had she expected her closest friend to just suddenly get an attitude shift and lash out at her and those closest that way. There was no mistake that he wasn't quite himself. _What's gotten into that kid?_ she thought to herself.

Mr. Gar soon came running in, noticing his workers were just lounging around. "ENID! RAD! KO!" he stomped his way to the three. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw his tiny employee on top of the ruined Bodega. "..doing?" His voice cracked.

TKO laughed, and leaned forward, tilting his head at the muscular man. "What's the matter? cat got your tongue? bet that was a 'good hustle', huh?" he sneered at his boss.

Mr. Gar gulped slightly, and took a step back. The sheer amount of power radiating off the boy was fierce. Was that even Kaio? so, nervously, he called out, eyes small behind his sunglasses, "K..Kaio?!"

"IT'S _**TKO**_ TO YA!" the long-haired boy shouted, nearly rumbling the entire place and causing everyone present to stumble about. A skeleton and anthropomorphic bear were off to the side, recording the whole thing.

Enid took a deep breath, and turned to her still hurting coworker who had managed to stand up. "Are you able to get the kid's mom?"

He only gave a weak nod and limped to the Dojo. TKO noticed but didn't stop him, choosing to stare them all down with a sinister, angry grin. He scoffed, "Like mom will be able to handle me."

"K..TKO, can't we talk about this?" the winja began, staring up at her friend pleadingly. She didn't wanna fight him. That's why she'd been avoiding his attacks and running away. It was hard to fight someone she cared about.

"Huh, funny comin' from someone who wouldn't leave me alone an' called me _cute_," he narrowed his purple eyes, lounging on the sign like he owned the place. "I don't think so."

She noticed out of the corner of her eye the blue alien re-entering the scene with Carol in tow, and smirked sadly, "Well, your mom won't leave you much choice."

At this, the boy rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue irritably. _Three, two.. one._

"Oh cob, my baby! what have you done?"

_There we are… _he sneered at her as she came to the front like the rest stood. "I ain't your baby. The name's TKO."

The blonde gasped and pursed her lips. Something had to make him angry - he was fine this morning. She then turned to Eugene, and set her hands on her hips. "Eugene, tell him how you feel."

"What?" he finally shook himself out of his stupor, and pinned a terrified stare on her. "B..but.."

"Gar, please, he needs to hear this! and what better for it to come from you!?" she insisted, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Okay.." the muscular man turned to TKO again, and took a deep breath. Everyone awaited what he'd say. Hopefully something that helped. Instead, this tore out of his throat, "I LOVE YOUR MOM!"

"WHA?!" this snapped TKO out of his funk, shocking him as he stared at the man with wide eyes. The entire plaza looked at the man too, especially Rad and Enid.

Carol shook her head simply and elbowed him, "Not _that, _you wet noodle!"

Nonetheless, TKO seemed willing to listen and not scoff everything off now, still pinning Mr. Gar with a deer-in-headlights expression. The nudge shook the man out of his thoughts, and he blushed hard, ashamed and embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head, "Uhh.. what I meant to say, K..Kaio.. is.. you did a good job out there.. keep up the good work.. you.. you mean a lot to us.."

Unfortunately, TKO sensed it was just being pulled out of Mr. Gar's behind, and he snarled, "I don't believe you. You still think it was just a good hustle! well, I'll _show_ you a good hustle!" He hopped up, levitating now, and delivered another cruel wave directly towards the muscular man.

Mr. Gar was slackjawed, and couldn't move. He had to be pushed out of the way. By Rad. He suffered the blow instead and was out, sprawled on the ground.

"Rad!" Enid yelped, rushing for him and kneeling down next to him, and TKO blinked, seeming to regret that for a moment, but a grin soon spread across his face.

Carol then stepped up, her foot sending rumbles through the plaza, and her hands were on her hips as she stared at her boy with disapproval and pain. "Okay, that's enough! you know I support you, but this phase has gone too far, Kaio!"

Something cracked within TKO then, and he started to shudder with more rage. "It's not a phase… and _**it's TKO!**_" he roared, sending out a purple shockwave that put everyone to their knees. He shot towards his mom first of all, fist powered up and ready to end it all.

Carol scooted away a step, eyes wide. That was a mistake, she realized. And now she was about to die by her own son. She braced herself, raising her arms to her face, but the hit never came. She opened one eye, and saw that his fist was frozen inches from her face.

"Wh.. what's going on?!" the scraggly-haired boy was shocked for the second time today, as he watched his fist shake and bend inward, slamming him right in the face and knocking him out.

* * *

TKO popped into the mindscape, and his eyes were wide with near fear as he beheld it again. No. He wouldn't be trapped again. He'd make sure of it.

On the other side was Kaio, standing directly outside of the cage. It would be so easy to push him back in…

The boy took some steps closer, frowning with an indescribable emotion. "You were about to hurt mommy… I couldn't let you do that."

TKO rubbed at his own face, growling, "You still think you're the one in control, huh?" and flew towards Kaio, readying a fist, "well, I have a few things to say about that!"

The brushheaded boy yelped as the punch socked him in the nose. And then a few more came, aimed at his sides. They all hurt like hell. He blocked the last one with his arms, and pushed TKO off.

"It was their fault, ya know," the villain began casually, glaring at his other half. "All I wanted was to be left alone."

"You could've handled that better and just said so!" Kaio rushed the edgy boy this time, and delivered a series of punches and kicks.

"Not my style!" TKO dodged quite a few of them, countering one with a toothy smile, and he tossed Kaio a few feet away, towards the cage. The pure boy landed closer, but not close enough.

Kaio huffed, rubbing at his head. He looked back for only a second and saw how close that dreaded prison was. If he entered that again like this, he could tell it would be all over. But what could he do?

"Let's face it, Kaio," TKO stomped over to him, cracking his knuckles. "I'm stronger, faster, and definitely cooler than you." He picked him up, and started dragging him towards that prison, intent on tossing him in.

The hero in training had to think fast, taking deep breaths, until he fell upon one word. _Focus._ Both his mommy and Shadowy taught him how… and maybe he could.

He started glowing a golden color, and TKO let go out of shock, gazing at this new development. The pure boy shook his head, "No. Cool people don't attack and hurt their friends and family!"

Kaio grabbed the kid, and twirled around, tossing him eventually. The cage was only a moment's distance away. TKO noticed, and started to shake and tremble with a different emotion. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TRAP ME AGAIN!" and he flew towards Kaio again, both fists at the ready.

This went slightly ignored, as the glowing pure boy dodged every single attack and caught the last by the arm. He seemed unsure now though if this was the right choice.

"I won't let you.. it's hell in that place," it was a power struggle now, with Kaio and TKO locked and fighting to push each other back. And the former was winning. TKO grew more desperate, his power fist glowing even stronger, slight tears welling up too, "I don't want to go back!"

Kaio started shaking, his look of determination faltering. They were only an inch away from the open cage now, its maw demanding a sacrifice. _Is this the right thing to do..? TKO hadn't even done anything bad these last two days…_

_Are you kidding? he nearly killed your mommy! he hurt your friends and nearly destroyed the plaza! he deserves this!_

TKO watched as his other half's expression kept switching between sympathy and indignation. He could totally take advantage of this, he realized, but he didn't, choosing to just stand there arms locked. His anger seemed to have been lost to the wind in favor of sorrow and confusion.

Eventually, he heard a sigh, and Kaio shook his head. "Okay.."

And before he knew it, their roles were reversed and the pure half was stuck inside the cage again. TKO stared, shocked. The brushheaded boy simply smiled, "Have a nice life. Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

This.. this kid.. it was _stupid_ what he'd just done. But he found himself appreciating it. TKO reached an arm out to the boy, mouth slightly open. He finally spoke, furrowing his brow, "You realize you won't be able to get out ever, right, chump?"

Kaio stared, and simply nodded, tears in his eyes. "Tell them I love them."

The gruff kid gagged, and scoffed, pulling back his hand, "Don't count on it."

And then the cage slammed shut.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of this chapter, huh? as you can see, this is an alternate plotline for the episode TKO, focused on what would happen if TKO won. And usually since it's an adaptation of an episode some people would leave it like that, but worry not! that's not all! :3 I'll update this weekly, or if I'm able. Ta ta, guys, I hope to see you in my emails!


	2. Mental Exploration

**A/N: **I couldn't wait till tomorrow to update this! so here it is now! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Alternate TKO**  
**Chapter Two: Mental Exploration**

The boy would wake up to everyone, including his mom, Mr. Gar and his coworkers, crowding around him. "K..Kaio? please tell us that's you!" Enid shouted, which bothered him.

He flinched and opened his dim purple eyes, so dim they were almost black, and looked at them. Should he lie? his other half _did_ tell him to tell… _ugh_, that was something he _didn't_ want to do. So he made that the first thing he did. "Mm… Kaio said he.. loves all of you.."

It hurt but it.. kinda felt good to get that out? it was strange. And with that, he felt the presence of Kaio disappear, either into his subconscious or somewhere. Either way, it was just him now.

"Talking in third person, buddy?" Rad spoke, biting his lip, "that punch must'a rattled you up."

TKO frowned and sat up abruptly, causing everyone to lurch away from him. He settled his glare directly on the blue alien, the purple in his eyes intensifying. "I am _not_ your buddy."

Rad gulped, backing away even farther, "Okay… that's definitely TKO…" He was in no hurry to get punched into orbit again.

Carol seemed to realize the implications of this, and yet didn't at the same time; she wanted to believe her baby was still there. Mr. Gar took deep breaths, about to say something, when his watch alerted him. He sighed, "Sorry, everyone, duty calls.." and got up, heading off.

Once he was gone, the boy rolled his now dim eyes and scoffed, crossing his arms as the telltale sound of a car revving up and driving away echoed across the concrete.

"Well.. guess I can't call ya brushhead anymore, huh?" Enid smiled sadly, nursing her injuries. She was clearly talking about his loose, lengthy hair.

"Tch… I guess…" he wasn't in the mood to talk, and his mom noticed while the purple-haired winja frowned.

"Okay! let's head back tuh work, huh?" Carol interrupted the non-conversation, clapping for emphasis. "TKO, come with me."

Enid and Rad drooped, as they headed back to the Bodega with no complaints. His mom, meanwhile, started almost jogging to her workplace. The boy picked himself up, eyes half-lidded and looking just about done with everything, and followed with a sigh. He wouldn't admit it, but losing his other half and gaining an actual anchor into the real world kinda.. well.. it.. it wasn't as satisfactory as he thought it would be.

Before long, they found themselves in the Fitness Dojo, and TKO looked around, only slightly impressed. Luckily, all the ladies who practiced fighting here were deeper in the building. "Okay.." Carol began, kneeling down in front of her son, "TKO, is it?"

"Mm.." he nodded, arms crossed as he sat down on the mat.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled with the hopes to make him smile too. He didn't, and narrowed his eyes as well, trying to find an ulterior motive.

"Really?" the long-haired brunet raised an eyebrow. _What was she doing? is she trying to bring Kaio back? _he furrowed his brow.

"Mhm," her smile remained, brown eyes locked into his dimly purple ones.

"Hmph," the boy huffed, and looked down at the mat they were sitting on. "If you're tryna get Kaio back, I don't think it'll work."

And there it was. Her smile faltered, and she sighed, looking down too. "I.. I know. I mean, I don't.. but.." she looked back up at him. The messy hair, the purple eyeshadow, the dark circles, and overall dark coloration, as well as the spiky purple wristbands. There really was no hope, was it?

"But what?" TKO gazed at her again incriminatingly. He couldn't find it in himself to be mean to her. "I figured you'd be scared o' me. I _did_ try tuh kill you."

That he did. Carol took a deep breath, and her smile returned, though it was sad. She nodded, "Yeah.."

The kid who replaced her son kept staring, still deciphering her face. He clenched his fist. "Why? why are you doing this? why are you _smiling_ at me?"

He couldn't understand at all. And what came next would blow his mind. She replied, "Because even if you're not my peanut.. I still love you, TKO."

The boy was almost disgusted, and he flushed. Was it appreciation he felt as well? "Mm…" he grunted, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well, there are rooms in the back, feel free to make yourself comfortable in one. I gotta get the ladies." And then she got up and left the room. The edgy boy sat there for a moment, trying to make sense of what happened before he hopped up onto his feet and hurried to a back room; he wasn't about to be fawned over by old ladies.

It was a quaint room. Beige and brown, homely colors. There was even a small bed tucked in the corner. It felt like home. It might as well be now. Kaio was gone and he didn't see any way of getting him back. Purple sparks flew from his fist and he reeled back to punch the wall. But held off just a few inches from hitting it. _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

TKO sighed, setting his fist back to his side, and he explored the room. He soon saw a dresser that blended in with the room. How he didn't see it with his acute senses was beyond him.

"Mm.." he grunted, and opened the drawers, searching for something to wear. A shirt at least. This Bodega vest wasn't for him. And then he huffed, just about growling. He couldn't quit. And, surprisingly, he wasn't about to. He just needed something to wear when he wasn't working.

Finding a black, plain shirt, he decided it would do, and flung off the vest, donning the shirt immediately afterwards. TKO looked down at himself, and smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

He closed the dresser, not bothering to fold the clothes back, and headed for the bed, sitting down on it. The vest was folded over its headboard. It was then that the scraggly-haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated. Reaching deep within his mind.

There wasn't anything there, except a purple, dark landscape. Maybe if he..

He concentrated more deeply, clenching his fists, and he found himself there. He pumped his fist with a bit of celebration. "Yes! now to actually find the twerp."

And so TKO roamed across the land, uncovering things about himself that he was better off not knowing. A being of pure darkness, negativity and villainy. It was even reflected in the rare rivers, running purely black throughout.

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

That phrase echoed in his head as he stood next to one of these tainted rivers. Searching for a reflection that would never be found. Kaio wouldn't want to be a villain. TKO was his biggest fear, after all. The boy sighed a long one, and then slammed his hands together. "Then I'll just not go down that road. Seems easy enough."

With that, he floated over the river, and kept exploring. The dark one, after thirty minutes, was sure he searched every nook and cranny of this place. Still no sign of his other half.

TKO inhaled through his nose, dimly purple eyes reflecting the background. He looked down and then sat on the broken hill he'd climbed, crossing his legs. _This could not be happening. It.. it has to be a dream.._ "It has to be!"

So he pinched himself. All this managed to do was hurt him. He roared, firing off a power fist lit in his dark, purple chi aimlessly. The moment he saw his attack light up the black clouds in the sky, a single tear escaped from his eye. He would never be like him, would he?

And that's when he opened his eyes to the real world. He was back in a quaint, beige room, sitting on the bed. He wiped at his eye, hoping no one saw that tear, and plopped backwards onto the bed with a grunt.

He'd show his mind. He'd show everyone he wasn't just an embodiment of Kaio's darkness.

This was TKO's world now…

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it! for now anyway! next chapter will come next week! please leave a review!~


	3. Hope

**A/N: **Woooohooo! I just finished writing this today, and I think you'll like the results. Read on, fellow readers and writers!

* * *

**Alternate TKO  
****Chapter Three: Hope...**

It was time to go home now. TKO stayed in his room in the Dojo all the while, alone with his thoughts, not causing any trouble. No one bothered him except mom a few times, to give him some snacks to eat. And the last time she came…

"Come on, TKO. It's time to go," Carol knocked on the door, and it didn't take long for the edgy boy to open it. He had his Bodega vest slung over his shoulder, wearing the black shirt rather proudly. His mom couldn't help smiling.

"Finally…" the boy looked tired too, like he'd just woken up. It was weird seeing her baby boy like this, but she'd get used to it. She reached to pick him up, but he flinched away from her, staring at her arms like one would stare at a rat.

_Oh, right._ Carol sighed slightly, before she smiled sadly, "You, uh, don't like being picked up, do ya?"

Looking at her face, TKO could see how much that hurt her, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He lowered his head. "Not really."

There was silence for a bit. Before Carol broke it, "Well, that's alright, hon. Just follow me then." And she turned on her heel and walked away. The scraggly-haired eleven year old did as she said shortly after, scratching the back of his neck. _She was __**fine**__ with it? weird…_

Soon, they got into their car, buckled up, and Carol revved it up to go home. TKO loved that sound, he found once again, and he took comfort in it. At least until it stopped. And then they were on their way back home.

Pulling up into the driveway, Carol got out first, and TKO still followed. It was weird spending the ride in silence, but she would get used to it. She had to deal with it for two days, after all.

The blonde headed inside, and the brunet tailed her, quietly. He was thinking about what he saw in his head. Could it really be turned around? well, he was willing to try. He hadn't felt much violent tendencies since Kaio locked himself away. He _refused _to believe he was gone.

"Hey.. mom.." he spoke up, finally, staring up at her once she'd gotten situated in the home. As of now, she was digging in the pantry for the jar of cookies.

"Yes, peanut..? I mean, TKO," she looked at him, nervously.

"It's okay," he sighed, and shrugged, looking down. "You can call me.." he gagged, "_that_."

She came out with the jar of cookies, and smiled at the edgy boy, though he wouldn't really see it. "Aw, are you sure, TKO? I wouldn't wanna make ya uncomfortable."

He looked at her, and saw that smile. That warm smile. TKO's eyes widened briefly, and he looked down again. "Uh, sure."

She nodded, and headed to the counter to get some milk. She pulled out one cookie, and proceeded to pour the milk into a cup. The boy's eyes slid up to it, and saw the cookie. He found himself craving for more. So he asked, "Can I have two more cookies?"

His mom grinned even more, and she nodded, "Sure, kiddo!"

Carol reached and grabbed two more, putting them on a plate with the other two, and brought them over. He took them, eyes still wide at the sight. TKO savored the chocolate chip cookies, heading to the couch and sitting on it. It had been a long day; he deserved these cookies.

"Thanks.." he replied, a bit delayed. Carol nodded, still smiling. The boy fidgeted in his seat, wanting to hit something. Even with the cookies and milk, which helped, he still felt the need. As soon as he finished off the first cookie and drank it down with a bit of milk, he looked to his mom again. "D..do you have any violent videos games?"

His mom, as he guessed would happen, looked at the boy with worry, pursing her lips.

"Or a punching bag, at least?"

She bit her lip, and shook her head, "I dunno about videos games, but I think I have a punching bag in storage in the basement."

_Yes!_ his mind shouted, and he flinched. Carol noticed, and began the walk to the basement door, "I'll go get it. Be good, alright?"

It took him a while to nod, and then he focused on his second cookie. _"Be good, alright?"_ was right up there with _"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." _and now he had more reasons to stray from his path.

He felt a weight on his shoulder just then, and he glanced at it. His Bodega vest was still slung there, and he blinked. He looked at his current shirt. Well, there wasn't any reason he couldn't wear the vest over the shirt, now was it?

With this in mind, he finished his second cookie, swallowed it down with some more milk, and moved onto his final cookie. It tasted wonderful, and he found himself closing his eyes with.. delight?

He realized this emotion was contrary to his usual negative ones, and he smiled. Maybe there was some hope after all…

* * *

It was the middle of the night. He had satisfied his fighting urges via the punching bag mom had hung in his room. Now, sitting up in bed, he got into a meditative position.

Time to see if anything changed in his mindscape. And if he could find Kaio.

He popped in where he started last time, and looked around, his voluminous hair flowing behind him. He first took the time to search for his other half. Maybe there was a sign now that he experienced delight.

TKO looked under rocks. He looked in the pitch black rivers, not daring to touch or swim in them though. He looked in the various deep dark caves and forests, using his purple chi to light them up. He looked on top of the hill, and that was when he ran out of places to look.

He looked down, almost about to cry. It seemed like that one positive emotion was not a sign that his positive half came back. But then he looked up at the sky, having felt some sort of warmth upon him.

Some of the purplish clouds had parted, providing light on this dark, jagged hill. Upon the hill, where he was sitting, was shining grass. TKO gasped, beholding this new experience. His mindscape had changed. Just a bit, but it had changed.

Maybe, one day, he'd get Kaio back. But if he didn't, he'd be content with the fact that his destiny wasn't set in stone and that he could, indeed, change it.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **YEAAAAAAH! first OK KO story finished! I'm super proud of this, and I hope you are too! man. Those latest episodes were a riot, weren't they? anywho, my bday is tomorrow! I turn 24! and I'll get some gifts too! I'm so excited! so... I hope you like this. Please leave a review. I love reviews. And I'll see you in whatever story I decide to write or update next! ta ta! :3


End file.
